I Love My Hair!
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi is in fits about her hair! Surely it doesn't have to do with a certain dark haired baka....


I Love My   
http:fly.to/kuris-chan  
Editor: Dejana-SAMA!!!!! You're so sweet :D  
Disclaimer: Watch me attempt to make a romantic comedy with Usagi's hair... and  
tell me any sane owner of Sailor Moon would do that. If you find one - pass me  
their email I'd love to contact him/her... BHWHAHAHAH

Definition of hair defined by   
June 2004  
Usagi is in a fit about her hair!

* * *

Hair....

In the eyes of the dictionary -

"Any of the cylindrical, keratinized, often pigmented filaments  
characteristically growing from the epidermis of a mammal."

In the eyes of a teenage girl, Usagi Tsukino -

"Time consuming monster from the Dark Kingdom."

She ran a slim hand through the layers of the silky rays of light, each strand  
intricately revealing its own special - "OUCH!" Usagi cried as her slim hand hit  
yet another fuzzy ball of tangle, otherwise known as a knot.

Quickly she ran to retrieve her blessed hair brush from her drawers. Usagi  
scrambled through her upper drawer, which was full of various brushes, combs,  
irons, pins, clips and several boxes of 'Clairol Hydrience in Sunshine'...

Oops, you didn't see that last one.

Usagi slammed the drawer closed as soon as her fingers caught the devil of a  
brush.

Ahh, readers, did you not know about the vast amounts of time that Usagi spends  
making her hair all pretty and shiny? Yes, the same hair that makes a certain  
tall and dark baka swoon a bit while stalking down the block behind her simply  
takes hours to form! Did you really think those super-long, blonde, bouncy, wavy  
tresses were natural?

It was like a science experiment. Every instrument and solution must be  
carefully and perfectly measured and cleaned. Goodness yes, for if it wasn't,  
you would get that OTHER hair.

Yes, Usagi knew that OTHER hair well. The hair that would haunt you for all  
time. The hair that your eighth-grade high school ID photo caught, so awful that  
even your own grandmother had to stifle a laugh. Usagi shuddered at the thought  
and quickly swept her brush through the few strands of hair again.

So, why does Usagi spend so many hours on her hair? When she could, as her  
mother would prefer, spend that time on her homework? Or, as Luna would prefer,  
why not spend the time on defeating the Dark Kingdom?

Usagi smiled at the mental questions, and her answer was - Well, she didn't even  
realize the answer herself until recently...

* * *

It was another one of those boring days of the week. However, with the prospect  
of exams slithering its way up Usagi's priority list, she just wasn't happy.

So, Usagi decided a trip to the Crown Arcade after her routine detention would  
brighten her future. She quickly paced her way there, dreaming of all the  
mouth-watering goodness that she was sure she could 'cute' her way into getting  
for free. She was so excited about the possibility of free milkshakes that she  
automatically threw her schoolbag into the air and exclaimed a loud "YAHOO!"

It just so happened, of course, that Mamoru Chiba was strolling his way home  
from school after his student council meeting. Even without the cry from the  
blonde odangoed one, he sensed her presence and slipped into his 'Usagi' mode  
with ease.

"Oy, Odango! Quiet down. Some people in the neighborhood might actually not want  
to hear your voice."

Usagi's sunshine thoughts quickly left her. "Funny, I feel the same way about  
your voice," she retorted while folding her arms in front of her chest in a  
defensive manner.

Mamoru smiled at the comment, a little too leisurely for Usagi's taste, and  
slithered closer to her until his sleeve brushed her own. He lifted an arm and  
brushed a blonde odango while Usagi's eyes widened at his proximity.

"There, there, Odango. I wouldn't waste too much voice on you anyway. It would  
take too much time to define all the words that were coming out of my mouth."

That stabbed Usagi. Another dumb joke about her intelligence. Well, she'd show  
him! However, as she glanced back up to meet him in the eye, she was easily  
distracted by the light-coloured swirl in them that pulled at her and caused her  
to shiver. All she managed to bark out was "You!!! ...ahhh... You're just  
stupid."

Even Usagi cringed at that one, and she quickly stalked off to the Crown Arcade  
leaving Mamoru in the wake of her confusion and fury. She pushed aside the  
thought proving herself to him. After all, why would it matter what a jerk like  
him thought of her? It was the painful twinge in her heart that answered that  
question.

The bells rang as Usagi shuffled through the door, quickly glancing back to see  
if the pretty baka had decided to follow.

"Hey, Usagi! Don't forget our Crown Arcade special this month, our lovely  
Chocolate Fondue Day! It's tomorrow! I'll be shopping with Reika for fresh  
ingredients today," Motoki stated enthusiastically. Then again, anything that  
involved Reika was enthusiastically proclaimed.

Without another word Motoki handed her a signature chocolate milkshake as she  
cautiously seated herself on a stool. Usagi's mood lightened upon seeing the  
glorious milkshake, long forgetting the cruel words from the tall and sleek evil  
one.

* * *

Usagi quickly escaped detention and bolted for the gigantic load of sweet, sweet  
chocolate waiting for her at the Crown Arcade. Late again, one would ask? Of  
course! Usagi had had a crisis that morning with one side of her hair. The bun  
kept drooping down, and one loop kept stubbornly sticking up. Usagi even had to  
use gel instead of hair wax to settle it. She didn't like the effect it had on  
her hair; it was too shiny.

It didn't matter. It was okay because Mamo-baka didn't notice. Oh no! Heavens,  
don't get Usagi wrong; she would never do her hair up nicely just for him - yes  
- of course not! She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't find something new to  
tease her about!

The Crown Arcade was loaded with people. Usagi bit her lip in disappointment. No  
chocolate? However, Motoki quickly grabbed Usagi by the arm.

"Hey, Usagi! I knew you'd come, so I saved you a seat. The fondue is set up at  
the booths, so you'll have to share with other people. Your friends already  
filled a booth by themselves. No worries, though," he said with a glint in his  
eye. "I made sure you'd know at least one person at your table. Sit, sit!"  
Motoki gestured to a booth.

Usagi quickly plopped down, trusting Motoki to handle it. He was always such a  
wonderful brother-figure to her. Suddenly Usagi noticed it was a two-seater  
booth. Her gaze also caught Mamo-baka strutting down the rows of booths as if he  
was on a runway - a runway that pointed straight at her table.

Usagi's eyes widened. She decided that Shingo made a better brotherly figure  
than that diabolical Motoki.

Mamoru's heart stopped just as his feet did. Was that odango-atama in that  
booth? HIS booth? Somehow he felt giddy, and feeling giddy itched.

"Hey Mamo-baka," Usagi bravely stated. They couldn't just sit and eat fondue  
without talking, she decided.

"Odango," he replied as he sat down across from her.

No other words were uttered by either of them. They were too busy contemplating  
the emotions and feelings that were bubbling inside them. They both came to the  
conclusion that chocolate was more important.

The fondue began to bubble. Mamoru automatically turned it down.

After staring at each other for a few minutes, they proceeded to grab their  
forks and start dipping away.

Usagi took a huge swipe at the smooth substance. Mamoru, surprisingly impatient  
when it came to chocolate, tried to get the excess chocolate off Usagi's  
strawberry. The battle of the forks had begun. It was a tight fight that ended  
with an innocent strawberry sacrificed as it landed on Mamoru's forehead, rolled  
down his shirt, and onto the seat.

Usagi stifled a laugh, or attempted to. He looked SO cute! The crease of  
annoyance between his eyebrows served as a channel for the chocolate to drip  
down.

"Har har," Mamoru said mirthlessly. "It's funny, I suddenly seem up for a  
chocolate-covered odango!" Usagi had no time to react. Mamoru grabbed the ladle  
and flung a large spoonful at her head.

"AH! NO! Baka, look what you've done!" Usagi gasped in horror as the chocolate  
settled into her hair. Even eggs wouldn't save her now. "WAHHH!" she wailed. "My  
hair..." Usagi continued to cry.

Mamoru looked on with a tilted eyebrow. "A bit vain there, aren't we?"

Usagi glared at him through her chocolate-less eye. She got up and stalked over  
to him with a fury hot enough to prevent the chocolate from solidifying on her,  
and swung her hair in a whiplike fashion straight for His Bakaness' face.

Mamoru was too stunned to protect himself, and Usagi, in a full rage, started  
another swing. The loud WHAP rang in his ears. The vibration traveled to his  
brain and, very slowly for such a bright guy, Mamoru came to a sudden  
realization - he'd gone too far.

It was then he noticed the streams of tears mixed with the falling chocolate. It  
was then he noticed her shaking form hunched over a stool. It was then he  
noticed her hollow eyes.

Usagi was too hurt to run, too hurt to do anything at all but let the chocolate  
harden and the tears run. He had said she was vain. Sure, Mamoru certainly had  
had his choice of cruel words for her hair, but only its appearance. He had  
never associated it with the kind of person she was. Okay, maybe he had done  
that, too.

She was just tired of it, tired of hiding and running, and tired of loving  
someone who would never love her back.

Usagi, exhausted, was ready to go home. Without a word she walked out, leaving a  
chocolate-covered Mamoru with his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Naru yelled from down the hall at school. Usagi turned around  
and waited for her friend.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Naru exclaimed. "I was wondering when you'd  
change your hair again. It was about time, too, I thought you were going through  
some weird stage during the past few months! You used to have a funky new  
hairstyle almost every day!"

Usagi's hair had been bound into four low pigtails. Each one was folded up at  
the ends into the elastic band, creating loops with charms dangling from them.  
She just laughed off her friend's comments.

"You're right, Naru-chan! I've put that weirdness behind me! Back to the funky  
Usagi!" With that said, Usagi did a little skip and jump just to emphasize how  
fine she was.

Sadly, even Naru noticed the strain on the corners of her lips, and the distant  
look in her eyes. Somehow, Naru liked the odango-headed Usagi more. At least  
then she had seemed happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, our smart boy Mamoru had done some thinking in the shower while  
trying hard to get all that chocolate off him. The chore gave him enough time to  
understand a few things. He finally realized that teasing Usagi wasn't a good  
thing. Motoki had been telling him that same thing for ages, and again the day  
before, while the whole arcade watched a defeated chocolate-covered Mamoru bow  
in apology. Yet what he couldn't understand was why he was always so hard on  
her. She had never really done anything to him. Right?

Mamoru sighed, picked up his cup of coffee, and took a sip. The bells on the  
arcade door rang, causing Mamoru to instinctively look over to check for...

'To check for new customers,' he thought firmly as a stranger walked up and sat  
down on the stool next to him.

Mamoru looked again. Was that Usagi? He could barely recognize her with that  
hair. Yet the extra flutter in his empty heart verified it. Usagi was still  
gorgeous; he wasn't a blind man, you know, but he couldn't help wondering, "What  
happened to your hair?"

Mamoru didn't realize he had whispered that last part out loud. He also didn't  
notice that his hand automatically went up to brush the loose soft strands.

He couldn't help it. He had become attached to Usagi's odangos. Now, suddenly,  
his odango-atama was gone.

What? Did his say HIS odango? Mamoru's revelation shocked his body into tingles  
and warmth that shot through his heart. Darn it, Usagi did TOO many things to  
him! He finally understood. She did everything to him.

All the emotions he barely knew existed just poured out to be expressed every  
time she was around. For once in his life, Mamoru felt stupid. All the times his  
breath caught when they bumped into each other wasn't because he had been winded  
by a 5-foot girl. All the times his chest had ached and itched wasn't because of  
his green tweed jacket.

"I don't like it," he muttered while his fingers subconsciously tried to redo  
her hair by pulling on the loops, wanting to turn her back into his odango.

"Don't like it, you say?! Well then, what do you like?!" Usagi exclaimed. What  
was wrong with him?! Was it his business what she did with her hair? She stood  
up as tall as she could against the six-foot beauty on a stool.

"Mamoru Chiba, I've had enough of your bad comments. I'm a person too." She  
continued while suddenly stabbing his heart with her pointer finger. "I refuse  
to put up my hair the way I used to anymore because I'm tired of being  
'odango'." Her ranting didn't stop there. "I can't believe I used to put up my  
hair like that just for you!" Usagi took in a breath and jabbed her finger  
further into his chest. "You didn't know, did you?! And you also didn't realize  
that...I..." Usagi quickly trailed off. She couldn't believe she had almost let  
it slip.

Mamoru's eyebrow scrunched up to his hairline. "You what?" He couldn't stop his  
lips from turning up into a sly grin as he sat there with his hands still in her  
hair, and he couldn't help that his heart wanted to blow up inside him as it  
filled with love. She really was his odango!

"Well I - I hate you, you jerk!" Usagi really tried to emphasize the last word,  
in case he caught on; in case he wasn't as dense as he seemed. But, goodness!  
His hands in her hair were too distracting. How was she supposed to make him go  
away when he was being so...sweet?!

Oh no! She was too busy being distracted, had he actually leaned closer?

Usagi's pointer finger lost its strength and her hand slipped back down to her  
side. Mamoru had pulled closer and had his hands firmly placed at the back of  
her head, entangled in the mess of her hair. Mamoru leaned his head forward and  
pressed his lips to her forehead.

"That's too bad, odango, because I really, really like you."

* * *

Usagi's heart fluttered as she recalled his last words that day. With a final  
look in the mirror, Usagi topped off her hair with two bows around the buns. She  
smiled to herself through the mirror and then ran off to find her special  
someone. Today was her birthday; sadly there were no holidays from hair care.  
But who cared? Not her, because she would always love to spend countless hours  
on dead cells. Anything for her baka.

* * *

BWHAHAHA did you like my choco covered Mamo?

Hmmmmmm... ahaha I finished a fic... runs

runs back   
Feedback please :D I love you!!!!


End file.
